1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to synchronous transmission and reception over multiple frequency bands.
2. Background
In order to address the issue of increasing bandwidth requirements that are demanded for wireless communications systems, different schemes are being developed to allow multiple user terminals (i.e., stations) to communicate with a single access point by sharing the channel resources while achieving high data throughputs. Multiple input multiple output (MIMO) technology represents one such approach that has recently emerged as a popular technique for the next generation communication systems. MIMO technology has been adopted in several emerging wireless communications standards such as the Institute of Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard. IEEE 802.11 denotes a set of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) air interface standards developed by the IEEE 802.11 committee for short-range communications (e.g., tens of meters to a few hundred meters).
A MIMO wireless system with multi-band channel structure is considered, where an access point simultaneously communicates with multiple stations using different frequency bands. Each station can switch from one frequency band dedicated for data reception to another frequency band dedicated for data transmission. However, switching from one frequency band for transmission to another frequency band for reception (and vice-versa) at the station side can be complex and time consuming process.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method to communicate in multi-band wireless systems with lower complexity and smaller processing latency.